Castle Walls
by twistedlittledoll
Summary: What is life, without love? A lonely one. Fate will always have the fair cards. OC/Self-insert. Warning for dark content later on. (Please R&R)
1. Chapter 1

**this was burning a hole in my brain**

* * *

/

When she opens her eyes for the first time, she recognizes nothing. She feels nothing. Instead, she takes in the room of white, and the first thing she sees are eyes. Haunting, dark eyes.

Eyes darker than the darkness that was lit up by stars.

She can barely make out the woman's face, the woman with the eyes darker than the darkness that was lit up by the stars.

The woman pulls her close, and she feels something warm pressed against her body.

She moves to push away, but her lithe arms are to weak and fragile, and the woman giggles.

It's then she realizes her situation at hand.

_She's a baby_

/

Her mother puts all the darkness to shame, with those midnight eyes of hers that shine with any more light she's ever come to know.

She's pretty, with long black hair and a warm smile.

But no matter how much love those eyes of hers hold for her, there was always a trace of darkness, a trace of sadness that lurked in the inky irises.

_Darkness is accustomed in this world._

/

Her brother shares the gentle eyes of his mother, but yet they hold so much more.

They seem to know how deep the wounds of battle run, although he had yet to experience it.

He cares for his beautiful little Imouto very much, but still, she was very wary around him. Distant.

_Because he was going to kill them all_

/

Her brother never stops trying.

He always clears his way and time , trying to bond with his little sister, but she's always had her head in the clouds, she's never paying attention.

He doesn't know why, but his Imouto always seemed so...afraid of him...

_If only he knew_

/

Their younger brother is born, two years later.

His tiny, and pink, and with that head full of hair, he's the catcher of many people's eye.

Immediately, she's abandoned as her 'Aniki' forgets about her, forgets about her very existence. He's quite smitten with the new baby, his life centering around little Sasuke. The baby already had him wrapped around his fingers, as if he wasn't already.

She's selfish. She's jealous, and she doesn't even know why.

_He didn't love her enough_

_/_

She's only four years old, and she knows loneliness likes it branded on her like a scar.

Itachi is so busy juggling training, and being with his brother that he doesn't even spare her a glance.

She knows it's pathetic, but she can't help but feel resentment towards her innocent, two year-old brother.

He's taken all the attention, and she _hates it_. First her older brother, (not that she should be complaining, she _was_ the one who's afraid of him.) Then her mother. Her father, well, he's not important. He's always busy with the clan and his sons, to notice her.

_Because he never wanted her in the first place._

/

It's then, when she wonders why bother daydreaming about a future that will never come.

Because she had less than a few years, where her_ Aniki_ would kill them all.

Sparing only their younger brother.

She doesn't even bother trying to get close to him.

_Aniki_ killed everyone he was close to, everyone he loved.

If he could kill her parents...

_He would kill her too_

* * *

**this will only probably be drabbles, no longer than 2000 words, perhaps.**

**it will go anyway i decide it to be, either canon or not. it will get much darker in the future, however**

**please review, happy holidays**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews **

**As I said before, I own nothing of Naruto. If I did, it wouldn't be the Naruto we all know...**

**Please review, enjoy**

* * *

She's five years old, when she makes her first friend.

Her mother and brother were at the grocery market, and her boredom drives her to disobey her mother's orders to stay put.

She wanders off, her hand sliding from her brother's shirt...he's to busy staring at the dango to notice.

She runs through the streets of the village, her eyes filled with wonder.

This is the world she would grow up in. This was the village she would have to protect.

She finds herself at a playground, and she spots the lonely figure from a mile away, swinging slowly on a swingset.

It's a girl, and her chocolate curls are hung up in pigtails, swaying in the wind. Her white irises filled with sadness. Only one clan in the world of Naruto possessed such eyes.

Hyuuga.

It couldn't have been Hinata. Hinata was possibly still a baby, if not one years of age. She had never seen this girl before.

She goes up to her, asking for her name.

"I-it's Kaoru." Her soft voice stutters. "Hyuuga Kaoru. It's nice to meet you." Something that she possessed, was the shyness and stuttering Hinata was accustomed to. She guessed she was a close relative of the future Hyuuga heiress.

She smiles and sits down next to the Hyuuga, and instantly she feels connected to her. Because the moment she looked into those eyes, she can understand everything. In those white eyes, those soulless, _lonely_ eyes, she feels like she's known her for all eternity.

_You have the same eyes as I do..._

She smiles again. "My name is-"

"Imouto!"

Uh oh.

Her brother rushes up to her, the fury in his eyes hidden stone cold. Their mother trails behind him, her eyes worried and angry at the same time. She immediately took her into her arms, breathing relief into her hair.

It all changes in a second.

"You are in _so_ much trouble young lady! Running off like that, do you know how worried we were? I thought something happened to you! Just wait until your father hears about this..."

It wouldn't make a difference at all. It wasn't like her father cared very much for her.

/ /

She meets Shisui and a spark ignites within her.

His dark eyes shine with light, his hair is wild and dark, and he's filled with energy and spirit.

One of a kind.

He makes goofy faces at her, causing her to be bubbly with giggles, a warmth burns inside her chest that makes her feel..._alive._

And the way Shisui's eyes shine when he looks at her, she feels significant, she feels loved.

She knows it's petty. _Of course_ her mother loved her. It was natural. Her mother was kind and beautiful, and she smiled a lot. She give her an affectionate peck on the nose whenever she cried. But she was too busy with _Otouto_, she never had the time.

Father never looked at her. He never passed her a glance, never gave her a sense of acknowledgement, never even cared enough to hold her when she was in pain. She doesn't remember much about her father from the previous world...all she knows was a man who claimed alcohol to be his world. But this man who was her 'father', made that man look like a saint himself.

Little Sasuke...busy worshipping the floor their brother walked on. He didn't really like her that much anyways. Maybe it was her fault. She never really tried that much anyways.

/ /

* * *

**These may or may not be drabbles**

**I might go on and do a full story**

**Depends on what you guys think**

**So what did you think about the chapter? The characters? Please let me know in a review :)**

**No flames, please...ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviews! ^_^ Let's get some more, kay?**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

When she runs away from home, she's convinced no one would come look for her.

She figures she should try to have a relationship with Itachi. What he was to do in the future was not his fault, although there could've been different outcomes.

So she peeks from behind a tree and watches as her brother tosses kunais into a target, never missing by an inch. He collects them, ready to start again but then he sits still for a second.

"I know you're there, Imouto." He says in his soft voice, turning to look around at her. She pouts, knowing she's been caught. She comes from her hiding place, and watches as he continues.

"Can you teach me?" She blurts after a long moment of silence. He doesn't turn to look at her.

"I can't." He says quickly, too quickly for her taste. She doesn't know if whether he isn't interested in doing so, or if he just doesn't want to. Maybe her pushing him away had more of an effect than she thought.

"Why?" Her voice comes out in a whine. If he wasn't going to tell her, she was going to annoy him until his 'perfect facade' broke.

As she expected, Itachi doesn't answer and continues with the kunais. '_Two can play at that game...' _She smirks.

"Anikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Teach me, teach me, _teach me_!" She continues to wail and loudly chant, and she smirks in satisfaction when she sees him twitch. He comes to a stop, taking a deep breath as if to calm himself down.

"Imouto...I can't..." He says calmly, giving her a tired smile. She stared at him with large, sad eyes as he poked her softly on the forehead. She pouts and suddenly he brushes a piece of her hair from her face and presses his soft lips against her head. She can't help but flush pink, the fluttering in her heart making her feel rather drowsy. That kiss felt better than it should have.

"Why not?" She whines, stamping her foot.

He smiles, running his hands through her long raven locks. "Tou-san and Kaa-san...they don't want you to pursue the life of a shinobi, Imouto." When she looks at him with confusion, he sighs, taking a seat next to her.

"When you were born...your chakra system was...rather weak. Tou-san wasn't happy about this in the least, so in order to...prevent disgracing the clan, it was ordered that you not become a shinobi."

Not become a shinobi? How was she supposed to survive if she didn't become a shinobi? She still didn't know whether or not Itachi would love her enough to spare her on the massacre, and if not she would have to defend herself. And she would have to learn now. She only had a few years until that fateful night went down in shinobi history.

"B-but that's not fair! Y-you don't agree with him you, Itachi-nii?" She looks at her brother, rounding her eyes. He looks away but she catches the hint of guilt in his eyes. Her heart dropped. He thought she was weak. He thought she was useless. He thought the clan image was more important than her, just like their father.

"You do think I'm weak..." She felt the pang of sadness run through her as tears built up in her eyes. If he didn't believe in her nobody would.

She sniffled, trying not to look even more weak in front of Itachi, but she wasn't doing a very good job at it. Why was this all starting to hurt so much? If she couldn't find some way to get close to Itachi, she'd be dead. She didn't want to die! It wasn't fair.

"Imouto-"

She ran off before he could fill her brain with infamous lies. She wasn't going to be manipulated by him.

She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get out of there. It was a impulsive act. But she was a sensitive child, a fragile soul. But she was a coward. Maybe she really was weak. She did bring disgrace to the Uchiha name, they were all ashamed of her. She noticed how nearly all of them seemed to look down on her.

But they needed to learn to accept weakness! They were to arrogant for their own good, that's what brought on their downfall. She really hated being apart of the Uchiha clan. Why couldn't she have been born a Nara, or a Uzumaki? Hell, a Inuzuka is even a better choice.

She found a large tree and slumped against it. She curled into a ball, crying. She hated everyone and everything. She cursed the gods for placing her in this damned world. Where everyone was meant to die, their birth foreshadowing their demise.

It was then when she wiped her eyes dry, she noticed the sun was no longer up. _When did it get so dark?_

She took in her surroundings, only to see nothing but dark, tall, ominous trees. It was those trees you'd see in the haunted forest in those horror the predator fucked with the prey's mind, enjoying the torment it put them through.

It registered in her brain.

She wasn't in the compound. She wasn't in Konoha.

_She was lost._

* * *

**_Kay guys, I promise things will get more interesting in the future. I have to add in drama tho ;p_**

**_And just to let you know,things will get more...'mature' in future chapters, so the rating will go to 'M'!_**

**_Please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviews! ^_^ Let's get some more, kay?**

**I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would have died because I hate her XD**

* * *

The forest was dark and scary, she could hear creatures, any shape and size rummaging around.

It was so dark, so dark and scary she couldn't see a thing. She wanted her mother.

_CRACK!_

She screamed when a loud roar of thunder crashed. As if it couldn't get much worse, it began to rain, thunder and lightning cracking and booming across the dark sky. The rain was pouring down on her head, soaking her in cold water. She chose a bad day to wear a dress.

She ran for cover under a large tree, and sat against it. She curled up in a ball, whimpering.

She really was pathetic;weak. She did bring disgrace amongst the Uchiha. Her father was right. She could never be a kunoichi. She would forever be weak and useless.

"It's not good for such a pretty little girl like you to be out here by yourself." A voice purred.

She jumped from the new arrival. She looked at a figure standing a couple feet away from her, shadowed by the darkness. She couldn't make out his figure completely, but it didn't take a genius to discover the all too familiar orange mask with the one visible eye. This revelation shocked her to her core.

_Tobi_

"Who-who are you?" Her voice came out in a meek and raspy whisper. The figure chucked and took a step closer, as she went back.

"That doesn't matter, Akemi-san." His voice was deep and sultry, a smooth sound of silk. How did he know her name? This was not the happy-go-lucky 'good boy', this was the evil, manipulative Madara Uchiha. The man behind nearly all the tragedies in Konoha.

"I've been watching you for quite some time..." She gasped when he was suddenly besides her, moving a wet strand of hair from her face. "It must be hard for you isn't it? Having your own clan thinking that your worth nothing, your own family? It must be lonely, ne?"

She couldn't help but agree with him. He was right, despite whatever twisted logic he was using. She was lonely. She wanted to see the Hyuuga girl again, but she wasn't allowed to leave the compound by herself. And she doubted that the Uchiha would allow her to befriend a member of a rival clan.

"Your silence is just the answer I need. There's no need to hide from the truth, Akemi-san. Sometimes, the people who are supposed to love and protect you can be the ones who hurt you the most."

Couldn't deny that.

"Do you wish to be strong?"

Yes.

She didn't have to answer.

"I can help you, _chisana,"_ He moved another piece of hair from her face. "I can make you strong. I can make it so that no one will ever doubt you again." She wished he wasn't wearing a mask, so she could look him straight in the eye.

It was wrong. She couldn't betray Konoha like this.

But then again...Konoha is what can lead to it's own downfall...she didn't want to be apart of their idiocy. But could she really trust the man who would slaughter his own clansmen? For the sake of revenge? For the sake of hatred?

But she couldn't refuse.

* * *

Since it was to late at night, Madara took her back to the village. He'd used the sharingan to put her to sleep, before sneaking off to the Uchiha compound. Running through the forest where the clan's training ground was, his target became clear. hHe approached the back of the house, jumping in the high tree, opening the window and placing the small girl in her bed.

He made his exist without a sound.

But he noticed as he made his way back to his cave, a group of Uchiha policeman gathered at the front gates. They must had been organizing a search party.

"Fools." He muttered, dashing away into the night without a trace.

They were nothing but scum, those arrogant traitors.

His own clan. Turing their backs on him.

Him! Madara Uchiha! The very man who made the Uchiha what they were, who was the reason that they had a notable legacy. Who created the very village they walked in.

But soon they'll all pay.

And that girl was just what he needed.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! I've been busy!**

**But please review!**


End file.
